The present invention relates to the field of illumination, and in particular to a collapsible or folding light modifier in the form of a shade. Specifically, the present invention relates to a lampshade that can be collapsed to save space for storage and shipping, then expanded for use.
Collapsible lampshades are known in the art. As one example, Derman U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,982 shows a collapsible lampshade having a frame that includes an upper ring and a lower ring interconnected by a plurality of circumferentially spaced flat bandlike springs. The lamp shade has a single, outer fabric covering that conforms to the contour of the springs.
The present invention relates to a lampshade having an assembled state and a collapsed state. The lampshade comprises a first ring, a second ring spaced apart from the first ring when the lampshade is in the assembled state, and a first fabric covering interconnecting the first and second rings and extending between the first and second rings when the lampshade is in the assembled state. A third ring is located adjacent the first ring when the lampshade is in the assembled state. A plurality of supports are connected between the second ring and the third ring. Each one of the supports has a first end portion movably connected to the second ring and a second end portion movably connected to the third ring. The supports hold the second and third rings spaced from each other when the lampshade is in the assembled state. The supports urge the third ring into engagement with the first ring thereby to hold the first ring spaced apart from the second ring when the lampshade is in the assembled state.